The SANTORI Chronicles
by ShinobiGama
Summary: This is the story of three firends who are faced with the trial of milleniums.The World ofPassing is in need of help.If it is destroyed The three's home is also in danger of destruction.Follow the tale of Riku, Takan and Ichiro as they fight against evil.


YO it me Shinobigama and here is the long awaited original story line...I still need a love interest for riku one of the mains so if you guys will go to my profile and take the pole it would be much appreciated also if you have any suggestions for chacters, ideas, techniques etc. please put it in a review. and without furthur ado I give you.

The santori chronicals!!

-- Prologue: Hard to Believe

"speaking"

'Thinking'

**"Evil or inside person thingy/technique name"**

**'Evil thinking'**

**Words that I will say meaning of at end of chapter**

...

...The following is a passage from Our Dark Prophecies.

"...I laid there on the ground. I could not believe the amount of pain that I was in, what hurt even worse though was that this was all my fault. I struggled to turn my head but after what I saw I almost wish I hadn't. There he was, one of my best friends in this crazy world...dying.

'Hey stay with me now!' but he only grinned that annoying smirk, it seemed out of place seeing as how he was lying in a pool of his own blood.

'Im sorry--, but it looks like you will have to save him on your own.' ' DONT TALK LIKE THAT!!' that bastard only laughed in response. I could feel tears begin to ride down my face. Not like this...not here...not..not by one of our own.

'Dont hold this against him, we both know that our friend is still somewhere in that monster.' he said. I was certainly crying now. Every breath he took seemed to be labored. All of a sudden I heard the voice of the one who was behind our suffering.

**'Ohhh would you look at that. It would seem that the pathetic Santori are no more. All I see before me are two weak mortals who did not posess the strenght necessary to save one of their ridiculous "friends"!' Do you see where you are?? Do you see where I am?? CAN YOU SEE WHERE YOUR USELESS BONDS HAVE BROUGHT YOU?! **

My despair quickly turned to anger.

'How could you do this to us? We who have laughed together, weeped together, BLED TOGETHER!! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THE OATHS WE TOOK? HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN EVERYTHING MY FRIEND...NO...MY BROTHER?!'

It took everything I had to not faint from the emotional drain. I prayed that I had reached him. But as I looked up I knew that I had failed. For the eyes that once shone with mirth and love had become red orbs filled with malice and pure unbridled rage. It would appear that I had awoken the beast...again.

'**Do not compliment yourself weakling. I was never your friend. The "brother" you had never even existed, there was only me...the darkness. I was merely asleep. You never knew the real me. ...and now ...you will die.'**

I closed my eyes and awited the inevitable. But surprisingly, it never came. I opened my eyes and imagine my surprise when I saw the monster on the ground beside me. He looked to be in far more pain than either of us had put him in. He was clawing at his eyes and frothing at the mouth, his orbs repeatedly flashing from red to white to black until his eyes seemed more suited at Los Vegas then on his face. All of a sudden he simply stopped, his eyes becoming more of a pinkish hue. The n he looked at us and just smirked.

**'Consider yourselves blessed, were it not for my powers being almost used you both would have surley perished. As it is I'll let you off with a warning...leave this world and never return. You never belonged here. Go back to your pathetic mortal relm and forget everything. Know this...if I ever see you again, I will not be nearly as merciful and you shall beg for death. Now leave before I change my mind.'**

Though I was relieved I could not help but wonder what had caused this sudden change of heart, scratch that, mind. (It was quite obvious that this beast possed nothing even remotely similar to a heart). 'What about him? He cannot move and I am to weak to move him. I will not leave my last companion as you have left us.'

At this remark, the beast smiled. Not a bloodthirsty grin, nor a maniacle smirk, but a real somwhat respectful smile.

**'Like I said begone all shall be forgotten. I will remove the poison and he will live...but if I ever even catch a whiff of you two again, the Shinigami will be a welcome sight.'**

And with that said, he walked up to my fallen ally, strechted his claws and before I knew it, the miasma left my friend's body and his breathing stabilized. As I was about to say thank you the winged creatureturned to away and said,

**' This is my last favor. Now...depart'** And with those words, I began to feel the pulling sensation of the portal. Before I blacked out I shouted out,

' I KNOW MY FRIEND IS STILL THERE AND ONE DAY I SHALL FREE HIM!! YOU WILL NOT WIN ...**KUROTENSHI!!**

And then...all went dark."

Many trials await those with great power. This teaching has been implemented in to the minds of honorable men since before time itself. But there in lies the rub. All the teachings in the world could not dictate the minds of men. This was what was taught to three friends who were faced with the tribulations, the power and glory comparable to the gods themselves. There fate was said to be set in stone. But they set out to disprove it. Will they prevail? Will the Goddess of Fate rule them? The answer is there, so follow them. Follow those who have the choice. Follow... the Santori.

Well Peoples.. that just the prologue and dont worry (for those who actually care) Chapter one is already written, it just need to be put on here and voila!! Anyway hope youyr interested and please remember that these are all original characters so credit for this crappy storyline goes to ME. Suggestions, critisims and comments are not only appreciatated but they are my drive as well. Thanks for reading and hope you tune in Next time for:

**The Santori Chronicles: The Calm**

* * *

Words translated

.Kuro tenshi- Dark Angel

.Santori- Three Birds

Peace out yall YOOOOOOOSSSSSSHHHH!!

* * *


End file.
